


Ereção Matinal

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Convention
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: A solução para a ereção matinal de Jensen.





	Ereção Matinal

Jared é acordado de um belo sonho em uma ilha paradisíaca pelo calor intenso no meio de suas nádegas. Ele está de bruços na cama, sua posição predileta para dormir, e demora alguns segundos para voltar ao mundo dos vivos e perceber que a fonte do calor é a grande e grossa ereção matinal de Jensen, agora fazendo seu caminho sem cerimônia na borda do seu ânus.

Sentindo-se meio bêbado ainda por causa da excessiva quantidade de álcool ingerida na noite anterior, Jared decide fingir que continua dormindo, o que, entretanto, não impede Jensen.

Um arrepio passa pelo corpo de Jared quando a língua de Jensen explora seu pescoço, seu amante de longos anos sabendo perfeitamente como atingir seus pontos fracos.

“Eu sei que você está acordado Jay.” Jensen sussurra em seu ouvido, as mãos macias explorando o longo corpo de Jared e parando em sua cintura.

Antes que Jared possa dizer algo, três coisas acontecem ao mesmo tempo: Jensen o penetra em um único impulso, ele não consegue evitar um grito, abafado pelo travesseiro, e alguém bate na porta, avisando que eles têm meia hora para ficarem prontos antes de o motorista levá-los para o local da convenção.

Jared geme, pois o lubrificante usado e o resíduo de esperma de quando ele tinha sido fodido contra a parede por Jensen algumas horas atrás são insuficientes para permitir uma penetração sem dor.

Assim que Jensen está profundamente enterrado no ânus de Jared, ele coloca seus braços no colchão, obtendo um apoio melhor, e começa a fodê-lo com força, ignorando os lamentos patéticos saindo da boca do homem mais jovem.

Jared tenta desalojar Jensen de suas costas, mas nessa posição ele não tem a alavancagem necessária.

“Cara, a convenção.” Jared reclama quando ele retoma sua capacidade de falar.

“Dá tempo, Jay.” Jensen fala com a voz rouca, sem parar seus impulsos.

Jared pretendia dormir mais alguns minutos, mas um Jensen com tesão pela manhã é uma força da natureza. Então só lhe resta relaxar e aproveitar o passeio. Ele se resigna e volta sua atenção para as sensações percorrendo seu corpo.

Seu pênis finalmente começa a endurecer quando Jensen encontra sua próstata e continua a fodê-lo sem piedade.

Jensen tem um pênis bem grosso e toda vez que Jared é fodido nessa posição ele sabe que sentar vai ser uma tarefa difícil depois. Para Jared é como se Jensen está tentando deixá-lo permanentemente esticado com o formato do seu pênis avantajado.

Mas agora ele simplesmente se segura o melhor que pode nos lençóis da cama. Seu nível de excitação aumentando com a estimulação de sua próstata em cada impulso de Jensen e Jared sabe que consegue gozar sem sequer um toque em seu pênis.

Antes, no entanto, de qualquer outro pensamento, ele se encontra de costas na cama, com um travesseiro debaixo dos quadris e Jensen empurrando seu pênis de volta nele.

“Quero te beijar, Jay.” Ele justifica, invadindo a boca de Jared com sua língua e sem diminuir suas estocadas.

Jared empurra os ombros largos de Jensen segundos depois para conseguir respirar antes desmaiar de falta de oxigênio.

“Eca, Jensen, hálito matinal cara.” Ele não resiste à brincadeira, sabendo que nenhum dos dois realmente se importa com isso.

“Deixa de frescura, bebê, tenho certeza que um pouco de mau hálito é menos pior do que engolir esperma, o que você faz habitualmente.” Jensen retruca, pontuando sua declaração com um empurrão particularmente forte de seus quadris.

“Isso é diferente.” Jared fala enquanto Jensen praticamente dobra-o ao meio, suas longas pernas nos ombros de Jensen e seu pênis preso entre eles, ganhando um estímulo extra.

O ator mais velho retoma o beijo e Jared participa com entusiasmo, esquecendo tudo a respeito de hálito matinal, pois Jensen beija muito bem e seu corpo todo estremece em razão dos vários estímulos.

Jared geme na boca de Jensen, seus olhos estão fechados e suas unhas arranham as costas do outro homem.

Ele sabe, por experiência, que o orgasmo de Jensen está próximo, mas como o amante excelente que Jensen é, Jared também sabe que ele vai segurar até que Jared goze primeiro.

E com sua pequena glândula de prazer sendo tocada em cada impulso poderoso do corpo de Jensen, logo Jared está perto e assim que Jensen sussurra em sua orelha o comando (“Goza Jay”), ele sente uma explosão de prazer por todo o seu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo, ejacula entre seus estômagos.

No momento em que Jared recobra suas faculdades mentais, ele sente seu interior ser preenchido com o sêmen quente de Jensen, as contrações anais de Jared ordenhando ele por completo.

O único barulho ouvido no quarto é a respiração ofegante deles e Jensen olha para Jared sorrindo.

“Minha ereção finalmente está diminuindo.” Ele diz, puxando seu pênis cuidadosamente para fora do ânus de Jared, sua liberação começando a vazar para os lençóis.

“E eu vou ter dificuldades para ficar sentado hoje por culpa sua, além de estarmos atrasados.” Jared resmunga, com a melhor imitação da “bitchface” de Sam. Mas na realidade ele se sente excelente depois de um orgasmo alucinante e apenas quer manter o ato por um pouco mais, sabendo que vai ser paparicado por Jensen depois.

“Aww, bebê chorão.” Jensen brinca, levantando-se da cama. “Não estamos atrasados ainda e quanto ao seu problema, não se preocupe, vou providenciar pessoalmente uma cadeira macia.” Ele fala, puxando Jared para fora da cama e empurrando-o em direção ao banheiro.

No chuveiro eles procuram ser rápidos, mas o espaço é pequeno para dois homens do tamanho deles e, invariavelmente, eles acabam se tocando várias vezes enquanto tomam banho.

Quando Jared termina de enxaguar os cabelos, ele sente algo quente em sua coxa esquerda e ao olhar para baixo ele se depara com o pênis de Jensen completamente ereto.

“Que diabos cara, de novo!!!!” Ele exclama indignado.

Jensen simplesmente ri maliciosamente, dando de ombros.

“Está além do meu controle, Jay. Toda essa pele bronzeada e molhada na minha frente e você se esfregando em mim...” Ele explica, com as mãos já na bunda de Jared.

“Inacreditável.” Jared resmunga, imaginando que eles vão se atrasar.

“Que tal uma segunda rodada?” A pergunta é acompanhada por Jensen tentando parecer sexy.

Jared balança a cabeça sinalizando não, mas se inclina para beijar Jensen, cedendo aos avanços dele e pensando que na verdade ele realmente ama ajudá-lo com sua ereção matinal.


End file.
